In the End
by Byakko Loki
Summary: what happens when allen transfers to another class and meets lenalee,lavi, and kanda and ends up sharing a dorm room with kanda and lavi? will he be able to keep his past a secret from them? what will happen? poor allen... AU
1. Chapter 1

**-Man Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man. If I did... !**

**This is my second fanfiction (first was "The Noble Swordsman") and I sorry if I wasted your time. I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks.**

**-J**

**In the End**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Allen POV

Today is the first day of the third trimester. I had first transferred to Black Order Acadamy at the start the second trimester, and got my own dorm room at the end of hall where the next occopied room was four dorms away. I dont socialize much and spend all class sitting in the back of the classroom by the window, focusing my gaze on the teacher and ifnoring everything else. You might be thinking, 'what about the notes on the blackboqrd/smartboard?' You see, I have no need to pay any attention to it because I cant read. Well, I can, just a different alphabet/language. They would teach me to read their language, but its too hard without knowing what language it is I read/write. They cant seen to identify it no matter how hard they try, and theyre too afraid tk ask me it seems. Im not saying if they asked me I would tell them, because I womt. Its none of their business anyway. I can learn perfectly fine without it, not that I need to, Im allready smarter than them, not that they know that. They cant give me test or assiments because I dont read or write using their qlphebet, and in class, they never ask me to answer any questions, not that Im surprized. I knew theyd treat me this way. As soon as they see my white hair, silver/gray eyes, and the freaky scar that begins above my eye in the shape of a pentacle across my eye(lid) and my cheek down to my chin like a lightning bolt. All in all, I look like a 14 old cursed old man. And who knows howd theyd react if they saw my ugly deformed arm/hand. Theyd probaby call me a monster and try stone me to death or something. What they dont know is that when I was first born I had brown hair, blue eyes, and no scar. I did have the arm though, and because of that I was abandoned. But then Mana took me in. He became my father and loved me like no one else would. He was a traveling clown, so to thqnk him and help him, I trained and trained and before you knew it, I was the best clown in all of Britain. But Mana was old. He was allready too old to be in the circus when he first took me in, and one day, during the grand finale, when he was walking across the highest tipe rope with no net, he fell. That was the end of my peaceful life with Mana, and without him there, there was no one to protect me. The other clowns disliked me and gave me this scar before I could run away. At the time, the military were testing new experiments and needed a human to test it on. Thats when they found me, however, the experiment went wrong and turned my hair white and my eyes silver and gave me super human strength. It also injected the soul of a man codenamed "The Foirteenth Noah" into me/ my mind. Soon afterwards, Cross took me in, though I think it was to help him, not me. He used me as bait for dept collectors, to pay off his depts, and much more. However, in exchange I became his apprentace and he trained me for the military. I became a general at age 14. Cross is a general , too, and it seems hes been hiding from the military for years. Ive never been to the HQ, but I do contact them using an untracable golem named Timcampy. Cross made him. They give me missions and I follow them out. Its been like that for two years. Traveling and completing missions, making sure they never catch up with us. But recently, they began cathing us with and restricting us. They even tried to arrest us. For this reason we cut ties with thwm and took refuge in Japan, which is where I am now.

**I really hope you liked it so far. If you review asking me to post more I probably will.**


	2. ITE: Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait. Anyways, unlike the last chapter, I dont think there are any errors. I typed a little of this last night, some on the bus to school, some on the bus home, and the rest between 3:00-4:00 p.m. and 6:30-7:40 p.m. Anyways, last chapter my mom stepped on my glasses and the chapter was typed on my i-pod touch, so that's why there were so many errors. This one I reread several times and typed on my mom's laptop -mine broke- (plus I got new glasses :D) so I don't think there are any errors. If there are, please tell me and I'll fix it. Also, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews! I swear I was sure no one would like it, but I'm so glad you did! Also, thanks for the story alerts and fav's I swear I'm gunna EXPLODE rainbow cherry flavored confetti! Anyway, I really hope you like it! (really, REALLY hope!) And please review and all that!**

**Sincerely,**

** Walker**

**In the End: Chapter 2**

Allen hazily opened his eyes, and looked around the room. He sat still for a minute to recall his current situation. "Damn it." He had fallen asleep last night around 12:30 A.M. after he got home from playing poker with some dept collectors. Today was the start of the third trimester and he was **not** excited about it. For some reason, he was transferred into another class. Probably because the teachers thought he might socialize more. Yeah, right. He got up from his bed and went over to his dresser to get dressed. He pulled out a black blazer and grey pants. He dug around for a white shirt, grabbed a pair of socks and put on his usual gloves. "This will be fun." he said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time~skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Lavi, Kanda!"  
>"Lenalee! Yuu-chan's being mean to me!"<br>"Lavi, what did you do now?" Lenalee sighed.  
>"But I didn't do anything! Honest!" Lavi whined. "Anyway Yuu-chan, as I was saying, are you sure you're not a unisex-"<p>

"Shut the fuck up, Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled.  
>Lenalee sighed again. "Anyway, have you heard? One of the students in the other class is transferring to our class."<br>"Eh? Really, Lenalady?"  
>"Yeah, but..."<br>"What is it, Lenalee?"  
>"I thought I knew everyone in the school, but I've never heard of him."<br>"Woah! Lenalee doesn't know him? He must be a nobody!"  
>"Che."<br>"Actually, it seems we might be the only people in the school who don't know him."  
>"Really? What's his name?"<br>"Allen Walker."  
>Just then, the door swung open.<br>"Good morning, class. As most of you already know, Allen Walker is transfering to our class. He will be here soon, right now he is picking up his new schedule. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda; You three will be showing him around since the four of you have all the same classes." announced Professor Reever.  
>"What'd you say, asshole?"<br>"Eh?"  
>"Alright!" <p>

Principle's Office 

The door opened, revealing a slightly annoyed moyashi.

"Ah, Allen-kun, you're late." whined Kumui.

"Sorry, overslept."

"Well, don't worry Allen-kun, 'cause now you'll never oversleep again!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Allen was begining to get a little curious.

"You're getting a roommate!" Komui announced cheerfully.

"What? What do you mean I'm getting a roommate!"

"Two actually. They'll be moving into your room tonight! Enjoy!" And with that, Komui stuffed Allen's schedule into his hand and shoved him out the door before quickly locking it to ensure his own safety. After all, he can't protect Lenalee if he's dead.

"This better be a sick joke."(just so u no, allen said that)

Homeroom 

_Knock knock_

Everyone turned to face to door. It opened slowly, and in walked a rather short boy, about 16 years old, with stark white hair, and a red scar that begins with a pentacle on his forehead, makes a patten similar to a lightning bolt through his left eye to his chin, with a small waved line beneath his eye.

"Good morning professor." said Allen with a blank look on his face.

"A- Allen! Right, good morning! Please take a seat next to Kanda! He's the one with the blue ponytail and creepy never-ending glare in the back of the room!" (in the back row, it's four random students, stairs, then lenalee, then lavi, then kanda, then an empty seat next to the window; there are 5 rows in total)

"Of course Professor." Allen slightly smirked. He knew he'd get that seat from the start. It's always like that; Back row, next to the window.

Reever shivered at that. "A- as I was saying..." he trailed off, going on about different science related facts as Allen approached his new seat. He glanced at the odd group of three, if only for a second, before sitting down and facing out the window. This is going to be a looong day...

"Hey! Hey, Allen! Names Lavi! Nice to meet ch'ya!" shout-whispered a crazy red headed rabbit.

_Just ignore them, Allen. They'll go away._

"Hello, Walker-san. My name is Lenalee Lee, it's nice to meet you."

_Don't listen to them Allen. They're just trying to be nice because they're afraid of you._

"Ne, Allen! What's with that scar-tattoo thing?"

_Well, at least He's not bothering me, too._

_**Would you like me to?**_

_Spoke to soon._

"Damn Moyashi! Answer them already before my fucking ears fall off!"

_Okay, that's it._

"Listen, you bastard," Allen turned to face Kanda with a glare that could rival even his, "I'm not short. I just happen to be younger that you, so shut the hell up." He turned to Lenalee and Lavi, "And you two. I appreciate your kindness, but you don't have to force yourself. By now I've realized that just about everyone in this school can't stand me, so really, it's no big deal."

"..."

_Did I go too far?_

_**Maybe a little.**_

_Damn... I really didn't want to make them hate me more._

_**Don't worry, you still got me!**_

_Yeah.. Thanks._

"A- Allen..." The pig-tailed girl looked at him with eyes full of emotion.

_Is she really that thankfull? They must hate me more than I thought..._

_**Actually, Allen, she looks kinda sad...**_

_Maybe she had wanted to trick me into thinking she cared about me so she could betray me?_

_**No... I don't think that's it...**_

"Um, yes?"

"Allen," interrupted Lavi, "we're not forcing ourselves, we're serious."

"Eh?

"Yeah! What made you think we couldn't stand you?"

"Well, 'cause everyone else hates me."

"They do? But why?

"Who knows?'"

"ANYWAAAAYY, how come we never see you around?" asked Lavi.

"I usually stay in my dorm room."

"Oh! Speaking of dorm rooms, me and Yuu-chan are switching dorm rooms today!" beamed Lavi.

"Oh, really?" Allen couldn't help the feeling that this sounded somewhat familier...

"Yeah! We're transferring to room 14!" Lavi was literally sparkling with exitement. Wait a minute- Did he say he and Kanda were transferring to room 14? Two people; transferring today; room 14...

They couldn't be...

"Um, Lavi?"

"Yeah, what's up Allen?"

"What dorm are you in?"

"Dorm 2, why?"

"N- no way..."

"Allen? What's wrong?" asked Lenalee, entering the conversation.

"Yeah, Al, what's up?"

"Maybe he finally realized how short he is." Kanda sneered.

"BaKanda and Lavi... are my new roomates?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review and such and also somethings been bothering me for a while now... What's the difference between 'Hits' and 'Reviews'? It's been bugging me for the last few days and if anyone knows the answer please tell me!**

**And one more thing, I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this yet, so ALL and ANY ideas are GLADLY WELCOME!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
